Bad Day
by piongpiong
Summary: When you're having a bad day, does someone make it better for you?


Disclaimer: I do not own this…except the storyline.

Hey…as I mentioned before, I need a beta-reader like, ASAP. It's really hard to get all my homework and these fanfics done so I don't really have time to check my spelling and grammar T_T and Hercolanium, you don't have to be sorry…I really don't mind! :D

Hino grumbled moodily as she stomped up the stairs leading to the roof. It was Tuesday, which was normally her favourite day but today was just…terrible.

Firstly, she had come late to school because of her sister holding her up with babbling about science books. When she had arrived, she tripped over something and fell headfirst into the classroom. The entire class snickered and the teacher punished her for coming late. During Science, she realized she had forgotten her Science textbooks. So _that_ was what her sister had been talking about…

After lunch, she had been talking to Tsuchiura when Amou came along and took a few photographs of them. When she went back to class, everyone started teasing her about Tsuchiura. It didn't help that the subject was Math.

Now, she walked to the roof. She didn't think that she could stand _one_ more person teasing her about Tsuchiura. At least the roof was relatively deserted…probably.

Opening the door, she heaved a sigh of relief, seeing that the roof was empty. Taking her violin out of its case, she decided to play 'Chaconne' by Debussy. It calmed her down a bit, at least. Closing her eyes, she started to play.

Yunoki opened the door to the roof. The sight of Hino playing Chaconne, one of his favourite songs even though it wasn't really a song made for the flute greeted him. Taking his flute out, he joined her. Whilst playing, he noted her stormy expression and resolved to ask her about it later. _Hino-chan looks angry and she's probably having a bad day. Should I ask her about it? She would probably think that I was asking her just to make fun of her…but I don't. Not this time, anyway. _

Hino opened her eyes as the song ended. She had heard the sound of a flute joining in but she didn't open her eyes because she already knew who the person was.

"Yunoki-senpai, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't interrupt my practice."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hino-chan. Was I disturbing you? You seem like you're having a bad day. May I be so impertinent as to enquire the reason behind your stormy eyes?"

"Cut it out, Yunoki-senpai. I'm not in the mood for poetry _and_ your usual bullying. You can bully me tomorrow but lay off today or my hand might be magically attracted to your face."

"Sorry, Hino-chan. I didn't mean to make you angry. Did you have a bad day? You can not tell me if you want."

Hino sighed before telling Yunoki about her day.

"Hey, it's OK. We all have bad days."

When Hino packed her violin up and got ready to head home, she was feeling much, much better. She even managed to smile.

_Yunoki-senpai isn't that bad…today, at the least. I was expecting him to sneer or laugh at my day but he comforted me…Why am I surprised? It's probably because he never treats me nicely. _

_When I first met him, I thought he was a girl…or a sissy boy. When I got to know him, I found his features quite beautiful, in a non-feminine way, if that makes sense. I think that it matches his personality; at first, it looks so gentle and nice. When you get a close look at it, you find out the different layers of him that he tries to keep hidden all the time. It's a bit sad, really. Having to hide your true self from everyone else when all you want to do is to break free and scream out loud. _

_I think that even though it isn't really nice being bullied, I'm actually quite honoured at being shown his true self. With me, he can be himself. If not something more, I'm his stress reliever. _

_Wait wait wait. Since WHEN did I think Yunoki-senpai was cute? And since WHEN did I __ever__ think that being bullied by him was not so bad? My mind must be going…I refuse to think of the alternative…_

_Why was I so nice to Hino-chan? I could have just laughed at her and sneered at her for being so weak. Why did I comfort her instead? Am I developing feelings for her? No, no. It cannot be…I think. I hope. But if it is true, I can't avoid it, I guess. _

Yunoki snarled in his mind. Today was going terribly for him. After oversleeping, which was something that had _never_ occurred before, and it was probably because he had stayed up late last night thinking about Hino and his feelings towards her. He had resolved to go and say something nasty to her the next day just to clear things up and to prevent her getting any _ideas_, which he _definitely_ did not need. The next morning, he overslept and his grandmother had come in and shouted at him for being a disgrace to the family name. When he rushed to school, he realized that he had forgotten his textbook and he had also forgotten to comb his hair. The entire class was laughing quietly at a random tuft of hair that had decided to stick right up out of the top of his head.

Making his way up to the roof, he felt pity for Hino. This must be what she had felt yesterday when she said she had a bad day. Taking his flute out grumpily, he started to play something, only to find out that he had forgotten the note in the middle. Turning around with a huff, he found himself staring directly at Hino, who had just shut the door.

"Yunoki-senpai? You look angry. Are you having a bad day too?"

Yunoki could only sigh and nod. No other words were needed. He was too angry to speak anyway.

"You know, I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu…"

Yunoki smiled gently and then the smile turned mischievous as he thought of something he could do to make his feelings for Hino obvious _and_ fluster her at the same time.

"But this didn't happen yesterday, right?"

When Hino turned around, he kissed her. Hino's eyes widened before she smiled, kissing him back.

"Y-y-yunoki-senpai! W-what did you do? Are you feverish? Here, let me see."

But before her hand could touch his forehead, he leaned over and captured her lips again. Hino gave a mental sigh. Yunoki-senpai sure liked kissing…or did he only do that to fluster her?

Hai guize! Thanks for reading this ^^ Read and review, kay? And if possible, add it to your favourites list! :D 


End file.
